The condition of overweight and obesity is a significant health and economic problem around the world, especially evident in the United States. The Centers for Disease Control in its 2012 report, estimated that approximately 35.7% adults are obese; a similar prevalence of overweight has also been observed. Individuals possessing a Body Mass Index (BMI) of between 25 and 29.9 are considered overweight, while individuals with a BMI≥30 are considered obese. BMI is calculated by dividing the weight (kg) of an individual by the square of the individual's height (m) (i.e., BMI=weight (kg)/[height (m]2). Overweight and Obesity are often associated with increases in cardiovascular and metabolic diseases which also have an enormous impact on morbidity and mortality.
Approaches to weight management currently include: pharmaceuticals (Alli/Orlistat), Belviq, Qsymia), bariatric surgery, behavior modification, exercise, calorie-controlled diets and dietary supplements. The approaches leverage a variety of biological mechanisms that regulate body weight. Management of weight using any of the current approaches is challenging in view of the multifactorial nature of the condition. Despite having an array of options available, it is clear that more effective therapies are needed, especially those that are compatible with dietary modification.
Some dietary supplements and pharmaceutical compositions aim to enhance thermogenesis (diet-induced thermogenesis) as one means of increasing energy expenditure and fat oxidation and ultimately promoting weight loss. The set of substances regarded as thermogenic includes: ephedra (ephedrine alkaloids), bitter orange (synephrine), capsicum, caffeine, EGCG (tea extracts), protein, pyruvate, and fucoxanthin. Some of those listed are also classified as stimulants, notably caffeine and ephedra. Non-stimulant thermogenic compounds generally exert their effects via other mechanisms without activation of the central nervous system. Jeukendrup and Randell (2011) and Hasani-Ranjbar et al (2009) have recently reviewed a number of the ingredients that boost metabolic activity [Jeukendrup, A and R Randell. Obes Rev. 2011 October; 12(10):841-51; Hasani-Ranjbar, S. et al. World J Gastroenterol. 2009. 15 (25): 3073-3085]. Diepvens et al (2007) have also reviewed the metabolic actions of a number of these compounds [Diepvens, K et al. Am J Physiol Regul Integr Comp Physiol 2007 292(1):R77-85].
While a number of products, mostly dietary supplements, have been marketed containing stimulant-based and non-stimulant based thermogenic agents separately, the literature is replete of any studies or products that take advantage of using combinations of components that enhance thermogenesis via different mechanisms (e.g., combining stimulant and non-stimulant thermogenic agents). Therefore, this invention describes compositions containing ingredients (example: fucoxanthin and caffeine) that combine stimulant and non-stimulant agents to synergistically enhance thermogenesis for addressing the unmet need of treating obesity and overweight.